Sick
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: (ONESHOT) Alfred gets sick at the G8 meeting and Arthur takes notice and in turn takes him home.


ONESHOT

Alfred wasn't usually one to fall asleep at G8 meetings, but for some reason he wasn't quite feeling well.

His head and body ached. His eyes sagged with the anticipation of sleep; his feet dragged himself along towards the cool table. He had popped three Advil's and was waiting on the results. He set his things down and looked around for a moment before allowing himself to fall into a deep sleep. His hot feverish skin making contact with the cold metal table was heaven.

****** Hetalia ******

Arthur was the only one who seemed to make it on time when it came to the allies, the axis powers however had been there since daybreak. He smiled at himself, in anticipation of his presentation. He walked in to see Alfred laying there, a sickly look on his face; Arthur walked over to the younger nation and watched him for a few moments before taking any action.

Arthur felt Alfred's forehead which was burning hot and looked around for Ludwig. Once he found him a sigh of relief released itself from his body.

"Hey Germany," Arthur said. "America has a fever and it's bad, I'm gonna take him home, if you could get someone to present my notes here…"

"Of course Britain," Ludwig replied. "Anything for a sick nation."

"Thanks I appreciate it," Arthur smiled and walked off towards Alfred again, he stopped in front of Alfred then began to lightly shake him. "Hey, hey America…time to wake up ok?"

"Huh," Alfred said groggily. "Where am I?"

"You're at the meeting but you're sick," Arthur smiled. "I'm gonna take you home ok?"

Alfred nodded and stood up, using Arthur for support he and the Brit made their way to the elevator, out the doors and to Arthur's car. He placed Alfred in the back, lying down and strapped him in sideways. Alfred hacked, a small whimper escaped from his mouth and he closed his eyes.

"You really are sick," Arthur said to him. "Aren't you?"

Arthur plopped down in the driver's seat and drove off towards Alfred's place, which luckily wasn't too far away from the meeting headquarters this month.

****** Hetalia ******

Arthur stopped the car in front of Alfred's house and shut the engine off. He walked over to the back doors and opened one of them; he lifted Alfred upward and waited a few moments.

"Hey America," Arthur said, bending down so Alfred could see his face. "We're at your house, do you think you can make it to your bed, I'll help you there?"

"I," Alfred whined. "I-I…"

"Sssh," Arthur shushed him and flung half of him up on his shoulder. "You'll be ok, if you want me to stop at any point just say so."

"Ok…" Alfred groaned.

Alfred and Arthur made it all the way to Alfred's bedroom before he realized he needed to puke.

"Britain dude," Alfred sighed. "I- I'm gonna…"

Then Alfred ran to his bathroom and crouched over the toilet, dry heaving a little before the Brit came in behind him.

"America," Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you need to vomit then do it, it doesn't make you weak; I don't care if you do it in front of me."

"But," Alfred cried. "But…"

"Sssh," Arthur started to rub circles on his back. "I'm right here behind you."

With that Alfred let go. Once he released the contents of his stomach a couple of times he gripped the sides of the toilet in fury at himself. He breathed heavily.

"Are you done," Arthur asked. "Or is there more?"

"I," Alfred said between heavy breaths. "I'm ok now, I'm done for now…"

"Ok," Arthur flushed the toilet for Alfred and helped him up. "Now let's get you cooled down and in a bed."

Alfred nodded. He leaned inward, his increasingly warm face placing itself against Arthur's cool one. The look on Alfred's face was almost pitiful. Arthur helped him sit down.

"Now America," Arthur looked into Alfred's crystal blue eyes. "I'm gonna strip you down to your boxers ok, that'll cool you down?"

"Ok…" Alfred held up his arms to aid in helping Arthur taking off his shirt and such. Once he was in nothing but his boxers, Arthur pulled the sheets up over him up to his chest.

"Now," Arthur felt Alfred's forehead again. "I'll take that temperature of yours and then I'll help you out ok?"

Arthur ran off to Alfred's bathroom, grabbed his thermometer and popped it into Alfred's mouth. In two minutes flat the thing registered.

"102.1," Arthur gasped. "How long has this been going on America?"

"About three days now," Alfred replied weakly. "I've been popping pills to make it go away."

"Why didn't you call me," Arthur exclaimed. "I could've helped you!"

"I'm not your colony anymore," Alfred replied. "I figured you wouldn't come."

"America don't be ridiculous," Arthur placed a cool washcloth on Alfred's forehead and felt his cheeks yet again. "If you need help you need to ask for it, I don't care that you're not my "little brother" anymore, I'm here for you ok?"

"Ok," Alfred leaned into Arthur, who was sitting next to him. "I believe you…"

The moment was ruined by a hacking from Alfred's lungs.

"Sssh," Arthur said, rubbing smooth circles in the center of Alfred's back, a ritual that when he was young helped to calm him down. "It's ok, I'm here, everything's going to be fine, you'll get better I promise."

Alfred had quickly almost fallen asleep again.

"I'll check on you again in a couple of hours," Arthur said. "But right now you need to rest."

Alfred didn't hear him though, he was fast asleep.

****** Hetalia ******

Arthur sat down and looked around Alfred's house with a smile. Everything in Alfred's house was old and worn. The only new things were the flat screen TV and the Xbox that were sitting carefully on a huge table in Alfred's living room. Arthur sat down in a rocking chair that had been in the Brit's house when Alfred was a child.

"Gee," Arthur looked over at the picture of little Alfred and him sitting in the same exact chair. "It really has been a while hasn't it?"

The Brit smiled before realizing it was time to check on Alfred. He stood up and walked to Alfred's bedroom.

Alfred lay sideways; he had kicked off the covers in his sleep and was now shivering. Arthur sighed and pulled the covers up over him before feeling his forehead again. Alfred awoke at his touch.

"Huh?" he asked.

"It's ok," Arthur replied. "It's just me; I was just feeling your forehead."

"Ah," Alfred lay silent, sniffing his nose a couple of times. "I see…"

"Anything hurt?" Arthur asked.

"My stomach," Alfred cried out. "My throat, my head, everything hurts…"

"Ssh," Arthur leaned over Alfred and began to stroke his hair. "It's fine, I'll be back with something for each of those aches."

Arthur stood up, but before he could go get the things he needed he felt something pulling on his jacket.

"Please Britain," Alfred pleaded with little tears in the corners of his eyes. "Please…don't leave me!"

"Alfred it's ok," Arthur hadn't used that name in a while. "I will be right back, nothing bad is going to happen to you, I promise."

Alfred let go and Arthur walked off to go get the things he needed.

Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia

Arthur returned ten minutes later with various medicines and a newly wettened washcloth for Alfred's head. Alfred had sat up in bed, patiently awaiting Arthur's return. Arthur mustered up a smile as he walked in. Arthur walked over to Alfred's bed, set the washcloth on his forehead and sat down next to him.

"Hey uh Iggy," Alfred smiled. "Thanks…"

"Your welcome," Arthur ignored the stupid nickname. "You bloody git."

"Hey uh Iggy," Alfred started to get a little embarrassed. "Can you sit with me, you know like you used to when I was sick…when I was a kid."

"Of course…" Arthur replied without a second thought, he actually missed being able to hold his colony again.

Arthur climbed in next to Alfred and pulled the covers up over Alfred. Alfred lay next to Arthur happily. Arthur however, was a bit surprised when Alfred buried his head into the Brit's chest and squeezed him tight.

Arthur begun to stroke Alfred's hair once again, but mostly to just get it out of Alfred's face so it wouldn't become sticky with fever sweat, Alfred sighed in content.

"Better?" Arthur asked.

"Much," Alfred sighed. "Thanks for being here; it really means the world to me."

"Hey Alfred," Arthur asked. "Don't be afraid to ask me for help if you're sick ok?"

"I'm not anymore," Alfred smiled. "Thanks Iggy."

"Stop calling me that," Arthur replied with a laugh. "It's annoying!"

"Annoying's my middle name," Alfred joked. "Just kidding…"

"I should hope so." Arthur laughed right back.

**Read and Review**

**Yay for one shots *^_^***


End file.
